That's just the way it is
by IFeelLikeAFool
Summary: Tegan is drunk and in love, Sara is confused and in shock. What will happen when Tegan gets hurt and is erring on the edge of safe? quincest.


I'm going to write a full story... its just not this one. This story is a one-shot, enjoy!

1:22 a.m.

Sara's POV

I woke to the sound of glass breaking in my kitchen. I quickly jumped out of bed and on to the floor where I grabed the baseball bat from under my bed. Stepping out slowly from my room I made my way through the hall and peaked out from the corner. There, I could see a few glass cups and plates smashed or skatterd around my kitchen floor, but no one in sight.

"Hey Sasa..." WACK!

I turned around to see my twin sister sprawled out on the carpet rubbing her head.

" Gee sar nice to see you too."

" You're drunk." I said as she was noticeably trying to stand but failing miserably.

"Yeah and you're a fucking bitch, that really hurt Sara." Tegan complained while still rubbing her wound.

" I'm sorry Teetee are you ok?"

" Just help me up."

I complied by grabbing her hand and helping her adjust to gravity. we walked to my room where I layed her on the bed. Tegan just kepet looking at me with a strange need.

"what?" I say in a bit of a harsh tone, after all I was still pissed about the broken dishes.

" You are beautiful Sara." The honesty in her voice at that moment pulled something in me. It was hard to look away from Tegan. I don't know why but I started to listen to her drunken slurs.

" You are not just a pretty face you're more, you're mind is puzzeling to me Sara, I can't figure you out. I can't seem to see what makes you tick. Its odd and thats what I like about you, That and your eyes. The eyes you have seem to keep my attention and burn holes through my heart."

"Tegan it sounds like you're hitting on me."

She gave me a look that almost cut through my soul.

Right then Tegan kissed me. I didn't know what to think but my mind soon gave a kick to my thought process and I shoved Tegan off me.

"What are you doing Tegan?"

"I...I'm sor."

"No your a sick fuck, you need some serious help. I can't believe you would kiss your own sister what the fuck is wrong with you ?"

"Sara...I."

"You what, you think you can just say shit like that and then get into my pants. Well if you do you're sick. Tegan thats just wrong."

I ran out and already had tears streaming down my cheeks by the time i got to my car, I just sat in there balling. I didn't know what to do, Tegan wanted to be incest with me. The worse part is something in me wanted it too, in fact I've known it for along time.

3:47 a.m.

Tegan's POV

I really did it this time. She will never look at me again, I sure fucked up my life. My mind was doing circles as I walked out of the apartment. My feet guided me to the emergency exit, easing me up and up untill I could see a door labled roof top. I was numb and could not escape my thoughts. It hurt so bad to play those words over and over in my head "No Your a sick fuck, You need some serious help." It hurt so bad to see her eyes confused and disppointed. It hurt so bad to see her run out of the room crying. I was useless to her now, I was useless to everyone. All did in my life is get drunk and try to hide my sick fucked up mind from the world. I was dirt to her now, hell I was dirt to myself. No wonder nobody likes me I was a peace of shit my whole existance. It was time to right what I've done wrong, I stepped to the edge thinking of Sara's eyes as my body wobbled back and forth.

Sara's POV

I needed to sort things out. I open the door and hear a familar voice talking in circles up above me. I glance up to see my sister still drunk and leaning on the edge of safe.

" Oh my god Tegan!"

She looked down at me, tears dripping like a leaky sink no one botherd to mess with.

"Its ok Sara,Its ok... I'll Fix It. I will, I promice."

"No Tegan don't fix anything, I'll be up there just stay where you are."

I ran faster than I ever thought I could run and then sped up my pace. I couldn't let this happen to my Tegan, she was everything. I got to the top of the stairs a burst through the door. I saw Tegan drifting toward the free and open air. I sprang to her and caught her by the shirt pulling her back down and on top of me.

" What do you think you were doing you idiot, are you fucking insane!" I plead grabbing her face with both hands.

" Sara stop it, I know I fucked up Just let me fix it."

"No thats not the way to fix things, Tegan I love you. I'm the one who sould be sorry, I need you in my life please don't leave me."

" You said it your self I'm a sick fuck which is why I need to go. Just let me do this and you won't have to deal with my drunk stupid ass anymore."

Tegan went to pull her self up but I just clung to her with greater force.

" Are you deaf? I said I love you and need you!"

" Your Just saying that so I don't jump and then you'll have to break mom the good news."

" Tegan stop it, that would never be good news, you are my everything. Do you want to know what makes me tick? Its you...thats right its you. I can't go a day without atleast looking at that picture of you on my phone. I need you in the worst way and I didn't want to admit it but I do...I really need you."

" no, you don..."

I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her like I would die if she pulled away. She kissed me back with hunger in her bones. The kiss was the most wonderful thing anyone could have given me. It shook me to the core. I needed Tegan and she needed me, thats just the way it is and always will be.


End file.
